A Day without Rain
by Hiiragi Demon
Summary: Why is it always the nice guys that have the worst luck? Maybe Checkmate's luck has come back to him, now that he has started a new life with the Muscle League. Or maybe not? CheckmateXOC ON HOLD/SRY FOR WAIT
1. Victorious Fights and Futile Chases

**Author's Note:** Hey Everyone! This is my second Fan Fiction and my first in the Ultimate Muscle Category, so I hope you all like it. Please no flames, be gentle with the reviews. This reminds me, Please Review! I like it when people review, makes me all happy inside, lol. Just so you all know, in case some of you do. I got my title from a song by Enya; A Day without Rain. I thought it was suitable and as we all know, we have to reference our material.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Ultimate Muscle characters, the rest are all made up by me.

* * *

**_Chapter One: Victorious Fights and Futile Chases _**

Like any other day in Tokyo, there where waves of people crowding the streets going to and from their private destinations. To either get home or some private destination as quickly as possible without having to concern themselves with anyone else. Even in the light of day, the city of Tokyo was something of wonder, with its tall modern buildings of huge scale that certainly held no equal. With tourists in the streets, carrying maps and translation books in hopes of possibly finding their way around this enormous city. It was impossible to find your way around by yourself unless you spoke fluent Japanese. It was mid afternoon, just after the lunch time rush, where the corner restaurants and bars had been once full of business men and friends getting together to eat, talk business and have fun.

Along the outskirts of the city, stood another enormous white building that held great stature and elegance. White roman columns granted the building even more height; as it stood a towering 30 feet. This particular building was constructed for a purpose, just like the Greeks had built their temples to honour their gods. This one was home to some of the strongest men in the entire world. Known to everyone all around as the Muscle League, where they fought and trained to become the worlds best. This building was called the Hercules Factory; ironically its name depicts what this building was made for, to produce Hero's to protect the world from evil. Or the dMp!

Ever since the first recruits from Earth went to train at the school on Muscle Planet, more and more fighters from Earth came to apply and graduate. So in recent years the Members of the Muscle League decided to build one on Earth, to accommodate all the new fighters.

Everyone all over the world would do anything to have a look inside this School for the Hero's. Yet it was kept secret to everyone, except to the Muscle Leaguers and fellow Chojins; who were either graduates or those that part took in the Muscle League.

Behind the school on the massive campus, numerous training equipment and muscle straining obstacle courses were placed all around to accommodate the wrestlers' needs. It was a real spectacle to be able to see the grounds behind the school. Pearly and golden statues of older wrestlers were placed all around the land, along with some vegetation and wildlife that made this large campus their home. In the center of it all, was a large wrestling ring. Inside head to head was none other than Checkmate and his opponent Terry "The Grand" Kenyon.

"Chess Piece Change!" Shouted Checkmate as he changed from his casual King form to his Knight form.

Checkmate's entire body began to shift from his technique; his complete lower torso became that of a body of a horse. As did his head, all in dark blue. After his change he stood in all his glory, now supporting a lower torso and head of a horse and upper torso of a man. He had changed so suddenly that it took Terry a moment to realize that his opponent had grown about another foot in height and probably gained another 300 pounds. This fight was going to get a lot more interesting.

"Come on Terry you can still beat him, hoping that he doesn't run you over first!" Kid cried from the sidelines of the ring. Beside him stood all his other graduating classmates; Dik-Dik-Van-Dik, Wally Tusket, Jeager and even surprisingly enough Kevin Mask. Along with all the others that had graduated from the Hercules Factory during their year.

"Shut up Kid, I could very well let you fight him." He shouted back. Checkmate smiled knowing very well that Kid would never consider entering a fight if he didn't have too. He watched Terry and Kid bicker a bit before he decided to take this opportunity without hesitation.

He came charging forward in a full out run on all four of his legs. Terry turned back and noticed him charging head on, but he was a second too late and paid for it by being thrown up into the air by a very large horse/man. Checkmate jumped into the air flying past Terry at an amazing speed, to get over top of him. Terry never saw it coming.

"Stallion Style Honourable Driver!" shouted Checkmate as he came down upon Terry driving him into the ground by using his front hooves. It was certainly one of Checkmates favourite moves, but it was very painful to the receiver.

Terry lay beaten on the mat, as Checkmate reverted back to his usual King form, sporting the checker board pattern cape and red skin tight body suit. With a large chess piece of a horse head on his right shoulder and a castle piece on his left.

"All right Checkmate! Good job!" Dik Dik gleamed. Everyone but Dik Dik, Wally, Jeager, Kevin and Kid left the ring to continue their training. Checkmate walked over to his fallen opponent and offered a hand of help. Checkmate saw Terry open one eye and look up into his face, a smile creeping onto Terry's lips.

"Thanks mate! You really got me good with that last attack. I'm going to feel that one for the next few days to come." Terry said as he was pulled up by the red Chojin.

"You fought honourably my friend. And I couldn't have asked for more. I just hope I haven't ill-treated you?" Checkmate said.

"Nah, I'll be kick' n soon enough, like a new born baby." Checkmate looked at Terry for a moment to register the pun; he would never understand how he could come up with so many and believe that people would understand them all. Or where he would even come up with some of them, because most if not all made no sense to English Chojin. They both walked off the mat and joined Kid and the others. Terry's arm draped over Checkmates shoulders limping slightly as he walked.

"Mmmm…now that that is over. It's lunch time! And that means…" Kid started as his stomach growled.

"Don't even think of if Kid. Or I'll hit you so hard your momma will feel it." Terry said as he limped next to Checkmate, managing to express his meaning by raising a fist with one hand and still holding onto the seven foot Chojin with the other, as they all headed towards the Hercules Factory.

"Aww, but whenever I think of my cow and rice, I always have to sing my cow and rice song." Kid groaned as he hopped around in happiness.

"Yah well today is the day where you don't sing it." He said letting go of Checkmate and chasing after Kid.

"Ahhh! You can't run you're still hurt." Screamed Kid as he ran away from an enraged Terry.

"Well just watch me." Terry chased after Kid in a limped run, following him into the giant school disappearing behind the large wooden double doors. Checkmate, Dik Dik, Jeager, Kevin and Wally just stood in bewilderment as they ran off.

"What do you want to do now Checkmate?" Wally asked, pulling out a random fish from his trousers. Checkmate didn't know where he was keeping all those fish and had a sneaking suspicion that he didn't want to know.

Gaining back his composer. "I think I'll retire, I've had enough for a day. What about you Kev…" Checkmate looked in the direction where Kevin Mask once stood to find that the masked Chojin was no where in sight. They then heard the sound of a motorcycle engine in the front parking lot of the Factory. It was loud at the start and then got quieter as it sped off into the distance.

"He's always going off by himself, better that way. He's such a strange character." Dik Dik said after the engine could no longer be heard. Crossing his arms, he walked off to the school and went through the doors, Terry and Kid had just run through.

Wally, Jeager and Checkmate said all their goodbye's and parted. Wally and Jeager followed Dik Dik into the large building, to have lunch. While Checkmate ventured down the street towards his momentary living space, which he now called home. He preferred to live on his own, after being with the dMp he wasn't sure if he could stand living with the others 24/7. Just like Kevin Mask, where nobody really knew where he lived. Just that, like Checkmate, Kevin preferred to live on his own. Although Kid sort of lived on his own too, but staying with a man who dressed and looked like a large baby; known to everyone as Meat, didn't really count individual living company.

Checkmate walked down the street watching as cars passed by. He favoured walking because it was better exercise and also what use would a wrestler have owning a car. Especially himself, maybe some other Chojin's found some use for one, but as a seven foot tall man like himself, he would most likely not even be able to fit into any small or even mid-size vehicle. And if he wanted to get somewhere quicker, he could run just as fast as any transportation vehicle, if not faster.

x X x

Checkmate walked along the endless streets of downtown Tokyo. Trying to avoid the gazes of Passer-Byers. That was one of the miss-fortunes; in Checkmates perspective, of being a Chojin Muscle Leaguer. He continued walked down the street passing coffee shops and numerous stores. Passing by one particular store that happen to occupy several teenage school girls, he never would know that he was spotted right away until it was too late.

Walking down the side walk only a few feet, he heard ear piercing screams. Thinking it was someone in trouble he turned around quickly to see what was happening, only to be bombarded by the nine giggling girls. Completely unaware, until he looked down at the tiny girls and noticed that he was now in a situation that some wrestlers absolutely dreaded; he being one of them.

"Oh my God, it's Checkmate!" A blond girl in the front said. Her eye's sparkling with joy as she looked up at him.

He looked down at the girls as they tried to get closer in hopes of touching he muscle bound body. He tried backing away two steps as they took one; this was a hard task since they tried to grab him at every possible moment, preventing him from moving.

"Umm…if you would excuse me ladies, I really need to be somewhere." He lied blushing profoundly. It was the only way to get away from the girls and he hoped that it would work on them.

"All we want is and autograph." Said a black haired girl that had pig tails on either side of her head, they swayed and bounced as she moved her head and it was making him dizzy. He could tell by the look and her face and on all the other girls' faces that they wanted much more than just and autograph. He wanted to get away from them as soon as possible. Having no other choice, he ran.

He knew that now that he got a chance to run, they would never be able to catch up with him. He was one of the fastest Chojins' in the League. He ran down the street, not as quickly as he would have liked, as there were far too many people around for him to get to a good pace.

Looking back he noticed that the girls were nowhere in sight, or at least he thought so. Looking forwards again, out of one of the side allies, all nine girls popped out and landed in front of him, blocking his way. How in the world did they get that far so fast? Who where these girls, track stars?

He quickly made a left turn down another street and ran down to the end. Again turning left and then right, he came up to a street that was on the outskirts of the city. He must have run a good ten kilometres; they would never find him now. He slowed down thinking that he was now safe; stopping in front of a drug store. Looking inside the store he saw to his horror, that it was full of girls all dressed in school uniforms. His eyes grew to the size of plates and his jaw fell to the ground. They had seen him without a doubt and where staring at him as if they had founded the Holy Grail. To add to his extremely bad luck, when he turned to run down the street it was filled with hundreds of cars and even more people than before. He wouldn't be able to get through very easy; which meant he was going to have trouble losing this bunch.

Sprinting between people on the walkway and parked cars was very hard indeed. He felt like he was training and going through the many obstacle courses that the teachers and trainers make them do, to increase their agility. The ones he did however didn't contain masses of squealing girls, casing after him.

Looking back he could see them getting closer and closer, as a group they were pushing people away to get to him. He couldn't understand why they were so determined to get to him. He now realized that he had no other choice but to hide somewhere, but the question was where?

Bring his eyes back to his front; he notice in the far distance a SUV's trunk was wide open. The car was parked on the curb in front of some apartment buildings, and no one was around. That was perfect!

Gaining speed without hitting anyone he made his way up to the rear of the vehicle. Stopping right at the trunk he looked behind him at the girls, they were far enough behind him that they wouldn't notice if he hid in the back of the trunk. Grabbing onto the rear hatch he looked around to make sure no one or perhaps the owner was around to see him using the car as a hiding spot. When he didn't see anyone he jumped in and closed the hatch behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please Review! 


	2. Chivalry and Ruined Art

**Author's Note: **Hey sorry for the slow update! I hope I'll be quicker with the next one. Thanks to _Sakura Havoc_ and _whitefang4ever_ for reviewing, I love it when I get reviews it just brightens up my day. It also shows that I have readers; I know the Ultimate Muscle Category is on low side for updates and new stories, but by reviewing it makes me write faster.

I don't know if any of you readers know, but since you are obvious Ultimate Muscle fans, other wise you wouldn't be reading this. But The Fox Channel on Saturday mornings (4Kids TV) has started showing Ultimate Muscle episodes again. They're not showing them at this current time, most likely for its other non-interesting shows. But they have started the series over again and I really hope their going to be aired again. If it was just to show three episodes, I'm going to…well I don't know yet. Just thought I'd let you all know to those who don't.

Thanks for reading, please review!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything belonging to Ultimate Muscle, but I do own my OC.

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Chivalry and Ruined Art _**

Late, Late, Late, that's me, never on time for any of my appointments. Rushing to and fro from one meeting to another without rest or time to gain my wits. But that's the life that I wanted and I wouldn't have it any other way. The high paying clients, the thrill of a new task and use of my creative abilities in my work, all the while I get to do what I do best and what I love. I'd have to say my life was ok. Yes, just ok. I wasn't content with everything in my life, but then again who is? But where I am right now, I like to believe that I'm doing well.

My name is Holly Leland, age 23 and an esteemed Interior Designer in Japan. As you've probably realized my name isn't Japanese, but then again it wouldn't be. I was born and raised in Canada, originally my family moved to Canada in the early 20th Century, from England. I haven't been there or even visited, as there was no reason for me to do so. I grew up in Canada and went to a Design College, along with a University for other education. I'm not the smartest person in the world, but I can say I'm more than average.

But right now I am in Japan, because of an offer that was given to me from Hitomi Designs. I very renowned design company, which has offices in several countries, but here in Japan; in the center of modern culture and innovation, lays the original company.

So here I am now, sprinting down the flight of stairs of an apartment of one of my many clients, while carrying an assortment of materials and presentations. I had to really hurry because my next client was waiting and he was a good twenty minute drive from where I was and I already was ten minutes late. Defiantly not good on my part.

"Leland-san?!" shouted someone from up the stairs. Turning around and peeking over the mountain in my arms, I saw Mrs. Chistumi; my pervious client at the top holding my purse.

"Oh! Thank you so much" I said half laughing at my forgetfulness.

"It ok, make sure you come back now, ok? I want introduce you to my son. Yes Yes?" She said with some hope in her eyes and smiling. She started to give me my purse but wouldn't let go until I gave her and answer and one she wanted to hear.

"…I'll make sure to come back, I promise." I said with a half smile. I didn't answer to the second part because I had no interest in dating someone whom is related to one of my clients. That would just be weird.

"Ok. Arigato, Leland-san. I be waiting." She said in her unpolished English, handing me my bag and bowing.

I sighed walking down rest of the stairs. Yes it was true, I didn't have a husband or boyfriend, but I never really considered it, or perhaps I haven't run into the right man yet. It didn't matter anyway; I had a lot of work to do. I probably wouldn't have time for him and he would end up dumping me anyway. I'm just better off without one I guess, though it would be nice to have someone to talk too.

I came out the front door and spotted my black 2007 Mitsubishi Outlander a few yards away. I wouldn't go anywhere without it, it was my life saver, when it came to transporting my materials and other accessories. Also it just looked so stylish and classy. I absolutely love the Japanese taste and style; everything is so finished and proper. I guess it's the perfectionist genes that all Interior Designers are gifted with, which makes Japanese style appear in all our work.

As I got closer, I noticed that the rear hatch was closed, but didn't I have it open before I went back up?

I guess it just closed itself, or maybe someone closed it to get by? Well the only problem now was getting to my keys to open it again. Reaching into my purse, while holding my numerous items, I found my keys.

Just as I was going to open up the hatch I heard shuffling that almost seemed to be coming from inside. I must be going crazy, or maybe it's the four hours of sleep I've gotten this week. Maybe I need to cut down on the coffee intake? I'll just go back to orange juice and get more sleep also. That would defiantly help. Pushing aside my thoughts I pushed the little silver button on my remote, causing the hatch to emit a small click and open.

"Um…well…Good-day!" Said a deep old English voice. I looked around to see who had spoke, they seemed really close, yet no one was around. Some weird person I guess?

When the trunk opened all the way I looked inside so find something or in this case someone that I'm surly confident I hadn't put in before.

There in my trunk, sat a large muscular man in a tight red body suit. But that wasn't the strangest part. He had a checkerboard cape along with old English style boots that rose up to his knees. He also wore a red helmet with a small crown around his head; he looked of a mix between a King and a Knight. And the strangest things of all, there were what looked like, two chess pieces resting on his shoulders. One of a horse and the other a rook. What a weird costume and in the middle of summer. I could understand if it was fall around Halloween, but I don't recall any holidays in summer where you dress up. That didn't matter, just that whoever he was, he was in my trunk _without_ my permission.

"What in the world are you doing in my trunk?!" I yelled at him, which made him flinch.

"I'm sorry but I'm hiding." He said shifting around to face me.

"From who!?!" Before I could continue my assault on this intruder, I heard loud screaming from behind me. I turned around and saw, what had to be the second weirdest thing I've seen today. This crazy Knight in my trunk being the first.

A herd of screaming school girls in uniforms were running in our direction. Yelling out something, which I believe was Check Mate.

"Them!!" He said, pointing in their direction. I turned back around to face him, confused, whoever these girls were they really scared him. His eyes wide as saucers, looking on the scene in pure terror, he began sweating profusely. I glanced back at the girls as they got closer to us.

"Get inside quickly!' He said, shuffling around to provide room, which I believe was for me.

"What?!" I asked, turning back around. Before I could do or say anything else, two strong arms grabbed my shoulders, which caused me to drop my things on the ground and I was pulled into my own car. He then closed shut the hatch and forced me into the floor of the truck.

So here I am, in my own car, underneath this crazed man who was hiding from a bunch of school girls. I was really lucky that I had put down the third row seat; other wise there wouldn't be enough room for the both of us. I couldn't tell since he was curled up, but he had to be at least seven feet tall. How could a man get so big? He must eat all his vegetables or something. If not that he must be a fighter of some kind and do enormous amount of training. It defiantly showed, he had biceps and abs to spare and his upper suit held nothing to the imagination. I started blushing madly at the thought, it was even worse because I was underneath him and I could feel his hard stomach on my soft one.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence I finally gain courage to ask him a question that was eating my brain. "Just may I ask for what reasons are you hiding from those girls? And why in my car?"

He covered my mouth with his hand as soon as he heard me. "Shhhhh…they'll hear you" He whispered. He continued watching the girls run as they passed the car and kept running down the street, completely unaware that they had passed who they where chasing.

When they were all far down the street, he slowly uncovered my mouth and allowed me to sit up.

"May I talk now?" I asked raising a brow and tilting my head. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yes." He said slowly.

"Then answer my question!?!" I shouted, which made him jump and look back into the direction where the girls had ran to make sure they didn't hear.

"I am so very sorry. But those girls where chasing me and wherever I went they seemed to find me. So I had to find a spot to hide as so they wouldn't catch me." He said in an apologetic tone.

I looked at him strangely. I have to say it was a really stupid story, but I didn't quite feel like asking anything more of him. So I left it at that, I was really busy to play around and need to get my work finished.

"It's alright. Now can we just please get out, if you haven't noticed it's kind of cramped in here. And I really need to get going." I tried moving around to get in a more comfortable position and look for my purse that had my keys in it. It would be even better if could find it first.

He too started shifting to give me more room as so I could find my keys to let us out. I soon found my purse and began taking out things to found what I wanted. It must have looked so funny; here I was in the back of my trunk, practically sitting in the lap of this crazy, huge man dressed to look like a Knight. He was sitting with his back leaning up against the side of the trunk, while I sat on my knees, between his legs, scurrying around for my keys. After many uncomfortable minutes I remember something…

"Oh no…" I said in pure terror.

"What?!" He looked down at me in fear.

"When you pulled me into the car I had my keys in my hand, not my purse." I slowly gazed up at him.

"Yes and?"

"I dropped everything on the ground when you did." We stared at each other then quickly turned to the back window and looked down on the ground. There they were, my keys to let us out, lying on the ground along with my materials.

"This is perfect! I'm already late as it is; now I'm sure to be fired." I sighed in frustration and hit my head on the glass.

He looked from the keys to me, where he must have gotten an idea, because he was smiling at me. It wasn't I smile that I liked either.

"I have a solution." He turned around and looked at the front of the car at the dash board, then back at me. I followed his gazed to the dash; I never thought I could be so dumb. There on the dash was the button that would open up the trunk; I had completely forgotten that all cars came with them. Whoever thought of putting them in the car must have lost their keys many times.

"You'll have to jump over and open it up. I'm much too large to possible fit over the seats." Blushing a little he smiled and scratched the back of his head. I looked at him and realized that he was right; he was much too large. It must be the vegetables. Then something hit me, where this might be more troublesome than we thought.

"I have a problem with that." I said.

"What?" He looked at me puzzlingly.

I looked down at my white dress that I was wearing and then back at him to see is he got the clue. Why had I chosen today to dress up fancy today? And to make it all better, it wasn't the longest dress in the world either.

"Oh…" He said looking down, blushing a little.

"…well…um. I promise I will look the other way." He said closing his eyes and turning around as much he could in the other direction.

I sighed and decided to trust him and get it over with. While trying to cover up as much as I could, I glanced back at him once more to make sure he wasn't looking and clambered over the seats to the front. Pushing the rear hatch button, I got out the drivers side and walked to the back to let him out. I grabbed onto the handle and opened up the door to see him with his eyes still closed. I smiled a little for his gentlemanliness; I guess he wasn't so bad after all.

"You can open your eyes now." He did and saw the hatch was open and climbed out.

"Thank you very much for everything and I'm deeply sorry. Are you going to be alright with your boss? I hope this event hasn't caused you to be late?" I looked down at me. I could tell he was really sorry.

"No, it's ok. And plus it's not really my boss, it's a client. I'm late for a meeting with him and right now he's probably pulling, what hair he has, out of his head." I said smiling at the thought.

I went down to pick up my things off the ground, but before I got halfway down he went down first and started picking them up. I was surprised at him, running away from screaming fans, I presume. Keeping his eyes closed, when any guy would have opened them to get a free peep show _and_ picking up my dropped items. He was and had to be the most gentlemanly man I've ever met.

"Why thank you very much." I said as he handed me my purse. Turning around to my trunk and was about to put my materials in, when I looked inside. All my supplies that were in there, that I had packed previously. Being; my portfolios, paint cans, presentations to pervious and upcoming meeting and anything else valuable to my career, all squished, broken and covered in paint.

"Oh…my…god!" I stammered. So many emotions started rising in me, at an all too fast pace for me to grab onto any of them. So I fell to my knees and looked at the storm in the trunk. What could have done all of this? I sat there staring, while I believe he tried asking me questions. I couldn't hear him, but I felt his hands and arms wrapping around me to help me up.

Then I started to gain conscience and remember what had just happened in the past ten minutes. The answers where so easy. As he jumped in and along with me inside as well, our bodies must have squished everything. Why didn't I notice it before then I was in there? You think I would realize that I was sitting on paint.

"Oh my…" Was all he said when he finally saw what I was looking at. All my thoughts on him being pleasant vanished and were replaced with sadness and anger, towards myself and him. If he hadn't chosen _my_ car to be his hiding spot, this would have never had happened and I probably would still have my job. Which I'm sure I'm going to lose now.

"I am _so_ sorry. I…I don't know what to say other than it's completely my fault and I'll do anything to help you." He turned to me hoping I would say something. I just stared on at the scene, all my hours of hard work melting before my eyes. I looked at him finally realizing that he said something.

"You want to help?" I asked, still sad and angry. I wiped my cheek and looked at my hand, I was crying. I'm such a cry baby and right in front of a total stranger too.

"Yes, please. It's completely my fault…I'll…I'll…" He looked into the trunk at the mess then back at me. He looked around; it almost looked like he was looking for something and I didn't have the slightest clue as to what. What could he possibly do anyway to help? It's not like he could repair it all, more than half is covered in paint.

"You said that you have another meeting now right?" He asked me.

"Yes, but wh…"

"I'll come with you to your meeting and explain to your client that it was completely all my doing. I'm sure if he sees it wasn't your fault you can get an extension." He said, his voice full of hope and apology.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. He is willing to come and explain that this was his fault? Why would he do that? He doesn't even know me and he's going to go that far to help me, I was so curious now on his reasons for doing this. Is he always this courteous?

Articulate as his intentions were, I couldn't see any downfall to this, so I agreed. He might just fuss even more if I didn't and there didn't seem to be any downside. So we put what wasn't ruined into the back seat, as to not get any paint on it. Then went to the back and tried to clean up as best we could. When all was done, I got into the drivers seat and he the passenger, with much difficulty. He, as well as I, were glad that I didn't have a small car. Driving off to my next stop, I glanced over at him. I really hope my client is understanding.


	3. Checkmate’s and Mr Kuroki’s Secret

**Author's Note:** OMG I am SOOO sorry for not updating in like forever. I think it's been like almost 2 months, wow I'm behind. Thank you all of you who reviewed. I hope you all keep reading my story and reviewing, it just makes me so happy. Cry's.

But I promise, you'll be getting a whole lot more chapters now, why you ask? BECAUSE I HAVE NO MORE SCHOOL!! I'm on Christmas vacation now! YIPPY!! No more homework, no presentations, no more projects. I'm so happy. lol. Well here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Ultimate Muscle.

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Checkmate's and Mr. Kuroki's Secret _**

Highway 36 was always busy at this time of day. Cars of all sizes, speeding in between the white lines along the freeway. Sometimes you would hear the drowning sounds of horns from idiots who think that they owned the road. It all just made my work even harder and my life even more troublesome. I hate stupid drivers.

It was the middle of summer and we were having a freak heat wave that didn't seem to have an ending. It felt like I was living in the Arabian Desert, were the nights were just as hot as the days and the only freedom I ever got was when I was in my car with the air-conditioning at full power. Another thing was that it hadn't rained it at least three weeks, so all the grass was a yellowish color that crunched when you walked on it. The air was thick and heavy, getting a breath of fresh air was hard to find. Breezes seemed to be something of the past and the heat was still going strong, with no clouds in sight to even cover up the sun. At this point I was just waiting to burst up into flames.

Sitting at the wheel I continued to drive along the hot pavement, taking it slow as so the engine wouldn't heat up too much. I wish I could go faster, because every minute that passed seemed more uncomfortable. The silence was thick as the heat outside the windows. Long silences were always painful for me; I always felt that I should say something. But right now I wasn't sure what to say or ask. I glance over at the man sitting beside me. He was staring out the window, with no expression what so ever. He hadn't said a word since he got into the car. I wonder if I should talk to him?

I kept staring at him, pondering if I should say something. I glance at the road for a moment to gather my bearings. Just as I turned away I heard him moving around for the first time. I looked back and saw him shift around to face the front window. He took one look at me for a second and smiled.

"Your client lives far away doesn't he?" he said stating the obvious.

"Oh…um…Yah he does. It's even worse with this afternoon traffic." I said staring at the road, tapping the wheel with my nails. Yes; just avoid eye contact and I might be able to avoid those awkward looks. Wait why was I worrying about awkwardness? Must be the heat, yup that's it.

"This heat can make you crazy too." I said, throwing in a small laugh. At this point he must think I'm crazy. Then again I'm not the one wearing spandex in the middle of summer.

"I don't really care about the heat, it doesn't bother me." He said.

"What!? This heat is almost record breaking. How do you not feel it?" I said trying to figure out the mystery that was this guy.

"Well I can't feel anything, pain wise. I do feel the heat, but I'm not effected by it the way you are." He said looking at me.

Is this guy for real? Is he really telling the truth that he doesn't feel any pain? That couldn't be possible, could it? Now a flood of questions entered my mind.

"What do you mean by you can't feel any pain?" I said trying to concentrate on the road. Yet still listening intently, not wanting to miss what else he had to say.

"Exactly the way I mean it. If I'm hit or injured I will not feel anything."

If it could I'm sure my jaw would have dropped into my lap. I turned around completely and stared at him, forgetting the road entirely. It wasn't very hard to believe, just by looking at him. He was muscled enough that he could probably get hit by a truck and wouldn't even feel it. Then another thought hit me, what if he's not human? If he's telling the truth, there's no possible way for a human to train their body to ignore pain. No matter how strong you were, pain is a part of human feelings. Maybe he was an alien? The only time I ever remember strange insanely strong aliens, was when the giant fist fell from space. Could he have some relation to them? But then again those fighters could feel pain. Then who was this guy? Maybe he was lying? Because without pain, one wouldn't know when to give up in a fight or battle. They would keep going until…well…they died. It just couldn't be possible. I wonder if he can't feel other things as well. Like the old saying, you can't have pain without…pleasure. Looking at him, with that thought I couldn't help but blush. Does he feel pleasure?

"WATCH THE ROAD!" I heard him scream out of nowhere. He grabbed the wheel and spun us back onto the right side of the road. "What were you thinking?"

"I…um…sorry." I looked in all the mirrors watching cars pass me by along with the sounds of people honking me from behind. I can't believe I just lost it like that. I never do that.

"Are you alright?" I heard him ask.

"Oh, yes I'm fine thank you. I'm so sorry that I lost it back there. I have no idea what came over me." I kept staring ahead and noticed our turn was coming up.

"That's fine just be careful from now on. You don't want to be doing such things when you're alone." He said keeping his hand on the back of my seat. He was pushing a little and I could feel my seat move forward slightly. I guess he didn't want me to lose it again, especially while he was in the car with me.

"It's just that last statement about the 'not feeling any pain', was kind of hard for me to comprehend that's all." I turned the wheel, turning off onto the exit.

"Oh I see. Then I'm sorry, I guess I should keep those things to myself."

"No it's alright, you can talk. It's just things like that…I mean, well. Do you really feel no pain what so ever?" I said, while pushing my foot on the brake as we came up to the stop sign.

"Yes. My trainer trained me since I was a little boy; he taught me that pain would be my weakness in fights. So I had to train and force my body to forget and ignore pain. The one thing that he would always say to help me along was 'Feel the burn and burn the feeling'." He said staring out the window. "…he was almost like a father to me."

"Was?"

"Yes he's not alive anymore. He was killed in a fight." He said with a bit of sadness.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said turning down a long street. Maybe I should say something else to change the subject? It's obvious that this was a sensitive subject to him.

"It's quite alright; it's been a few years now. So…um…are we almost there?" he said looking at me, trying to change to subject himself. It was definitely a hard subject for him.

"Yes. He lives in an apartment in a more suburban area. I believe the address is 1546 Shinshiro blvd. could you get the envelope that's in my purse. I think it has his apartment address in it. I can't seem to remember it." I said, grabbing my purse from the seat behind me and handing it to him.

"Um…sure." He took the leather bag in his hands. It was kind of tiny for his medium-large sized hands, so he held onto it uncomfortably. He took the small zipper and managed to pull it open. There laid the white envelope. As he pulled out the envelope my lip gloss fell out and landed onto his lap.

"Oh I'm sorry." He said quickly stuffing it back in. He seemed almost nervous, though I don't have a clue as to why. I had to admit it was kind of cute.

"That's alright. So what's the address?" I asked.

"You were right, its 1546 Shinshiro blvd. and his apartment number is 46." He looked around to see if he could help find it.

"Well we're on Shinshiro…wait did you say 46?" I asked.

"Yes why?"

I stopped the car in front of an apartment building that had the number 1546 written on the front in gold lettering. I leaned over to the passenger side and look out the window as did my companion. We both look upwards at the skinny and very tall building. The one and only thing I hated was the type of architecture they used in Japanese apartments. Everything is squished together and all piled up on top of one another. And the one thing I feared most, no elevators.

"Why is it that the Japanese live in such small spaces?" I heard him ask. Was he reading my mind or something? This was twice now.

I laughed which confused him. "Even as an Interior Designer I can't ever find an answer to that question. I just don't get it. Makes my life easier though." I said grabbing my purse from behind once more. "Come on let's get this over with."

We both got out of the car and stood on the front steps of the apartment. I walked over to the intercom and pushed the little gold button that read 46 from the long list of numbers. We stood waiting for the other person to answer us, but nothing came.

"Maybe he's not home." He said from behind me.

"No he has to be, I talked to him only an hour ago. He said he'd be here. I hope it's not because I'm late." I looked though the glass of the small window on the double doors, but no one was around. Then I heard a beep and a muffled voice from the intercom.

"Hai." Said the voice from the speaker on the wall.

"Moshi-Moshi, Kuroki-san its Holly LeLand. I'm the Interior Designer that called before; I'm here for our appointment." I spoke into the microphone.

"Ah, yes. Welcome, please come in. I'll open the door for you, just give me one minute and I'll be right down." The accent of the voice changed instantly from Japanese to a more English tone, it was almost perfect. Yet it was hard to tell, the connection of the speaker wasn't the best in the world.

We heard a long drowning beep and a click as the large oak doors unlocked. I was about to grab the handle, but my companion opened the door from behind me first.

"Ladies first." He exclaimed, opening the door all the way to let me pass.

"Why, thank you." I glanced for a second at him and walked into the main hall. Closely followed by him as we walked into the main hall.

We stood in the main hall for a few minutes awaiting my client to come down; it was a fairly nice hall, decorated slightly, along with a polished oak hardwood floor. I walked over to the two large overstuffed chairs that were along the side of one wall. Placed between them was a small coffee table that had a little flower arrangement sitting on top, it consisted of lilies and bleeding hearts. I brushed my hand along the fabric of the chair to feel the texture. I better start getting ideas if this goes well. I looked behind to see the red knight looking up at the ceiling, taking in the interior as well.

"It's a very pleasant arrangement." He said looking up at the overhanging gold chandelier. The ceiling was strangely high considering we were in an apartment, but it was nice all the same.

"Yah it's very well done." Looking up at the light, I didn't realize that the chair behind me was softer than I expected, sitting in one I let out a little squeak as I sunk instantly.

"Be careful those chairs have seen better days." Said a voice from up the stairs. Coming down the steps, was a middle age Japanese man with grey hairs popping out along the sides. I looked at him more carefully and saw him leaning on a cane; he must have injured himself because he wasn't old enough to have a cane from brittle bones.

"Oh Good-day Mr. Kuroki, if I would have known we could…" I started; I came over to his side to help him down the rest of the stairs.

"Ah, there's no need. I need to move around once and a while; it's good for my knee." He interrupted slapping his left leg. When he was settled on the flat ground, we shook hands.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. LeLand, when I heard of your famous stature as an Interior Designer at Hitomi Designs, I imagine someone much older." He said laughing to himself. "…I would have never pictured someone so young and beautiful. You must be very good to be this well known already."

I couldn't help but blush. "Thank you very much. I get the same reaction from a lot of people. Though it took a lot of work to get this far. And it's Miss by the way." Out of the corner of my eye I could see my companion looking at me, with a bit a shock. I completely forgot, I haven't really told him who I was yet. Then again he hasn't either.

I looked back at Mr. Kuroki and saw him staring at my companion as well.

"Oh where are my manners…this is…um…" I turned around to introduce my friend, then I realized. I didn't even know his name either!

"Checkmate!" I heard Mr. Kuroki say.

"Um, you know him?" I asked, confused.

"Yes of course, who doesn't?" He said looking at me as if I were dumb. Then he hobbled over to my now name friend, Checkmate. Taking his hand into his own and began to shake it violently.

"This is such an honor. I'm a big fan!" He said with a large smile plastered on his face. He looked just as happy as a kid at Christmas. There was definitely something I was missing. Who was this 'Checkmate'? And was that really his name?

"Thank you very much; it's always nice to meet a devoted fan…" He said shaking my client's hand. "…one who doesn't chase you down the street…" He finished in a whisper.

"What? Oh it doesn't matter. I can't believe that you're here in my apartment, oh this is so exciting. Would you give me an autograph?..." He continued to ramble on with comments and questions. He was talking so fast, I couldn't understand half of what he was saying. I was surprised that Checkmate could understand any of the words coming out of his mouth.

"Excuse me I…" I said trying to make myself known.

"Um, I guess I could give you one." Checkmate said smiling. Apparently he had forgotten about me as well.

"Oh thank you so much. You don't know how great that would be." He said clapping his hands together in approval.

"Excuse me!" I yelled. They both looked at me, Mr. Kuroki looked partly angry and confused for my interruption with his supposed idol and Checkmate looked like…well Checkmate. There was a long pause, until I knew that I had they attention.

"I would really appreciate to know what you both are talking about, because I'm so beyond confusion that my head is spinning." I said.

"Wait, you two aren't together?" Mr. Kuroki spoke up, looking between me and Checkmate. "…I thought you two knew each other."

"Well, you see… Wait, what do you mean together?" I asked.

"Well there's no reason for a famous female Interior Designer and a famous male Chojin Wrestler to walk around together unless their dating or something." He said matter-or-fact-ly.

"DATING!?" Both I and Checkmate shouted, blushes sweaping across our faces.

"No you got this all wrong. That's not why he's here." I said waving my hands frantically to hide my blush. I looked over at Checkmate hoping for some help but he was looking at the floor, gazing at something very interesting all of a sudden.

"Then I believe that I'm the confused one here." My Kuroki said looking at us.

O-O-O-O-O

Ten minutes later, we both explained what had happened with the paint and the ruin presentations. Checkmate explained that it was his fault for jumping into the back of my car, and that he was the one to blame. I must have been the luckiest person on the planet, because Mr. Kuroki let everything slide and told me I would have another week to finish and fix up anything that needed to be done. And that I could come back and present later.

We both thanked him greatly for his kindness, but the only way that he would let us go was if Checkmate would give him an autograph and take a picture with him. Checkmate agreed naturally wanting to leave as much as I.

"Well, I guess I'll see you next week Mr. Kuroki." I said walking towards the front doors with Checkmate close behind me.

"Yes, I'll be waiting. Oh and Checkmate?" He said hobbling close to Checkmate.

"Yes?" Checkmate stopped and turned around. Mr. Kuroki walked up with his cane close to Checkmate and gestured for him to bend down, probably on account of the tall to short ratio. Mr. Kuroki wasn't the tallest man around; he was even shorter than me. Following his orders Checkmate bent down to see what he wanted.

With one hand on the door knob on the other holding the strap of my purse, I saw Mr. Kuroki whisper something into his ear. I couldn't hear a word obviously, but the expression on Checkmates face made me even more curious as to what he was telling him. He went from listening intently to blushing madly which quickly ended with a very puzzled look. After I believe they were finished, Checkmate stood up at full height, this time the look on his face was that of one I didn't like. If what Mr. Kuroki had said before were to be true, that Checkmate was a renowned wrestler that I believed was part of the Muscle League, given his status. Then I'm sure I would have seen the same look on his face every time he would step into the ring and prepare to fight an evil opponent. Serious determination, but at this time I wasn't sure for what.

"Come let's go Holly." He said, turning back to me. Grabbing the other door knob he swung open the heavy door with no trouble. He then placed his other hand on my back and pushed me out the door quite brusquely.

"Good-bye now, you two take care." I heard Mr. Kuroki shout just before Checkmate pushed me though the other set of doors.

I tried to turn around as much as I could, to see if I could get one last look at my client. Even with Checkmate pushing behind me I managed to get one peek to see him smiling and waving to us. If I wasn't mistaken, Mr. Kuroki's smile wasn't that of either kind or charming like it had been before. If I guessed right, it looked almost conniving.

Before I knew it, Checkmate had pushed me all the way to my car.

"What was that all about?" I asked as Checkmate let me go and stood on the passenger side of the car, waiting for me to let him in. "Checkmate?" I called to him again.

"Get in." Was all he said. His voice had changed from before and it now seemed more serious like his facial expression. What did Mr. Kuroki say to him, for him to get this serious?

Without further questions I unlocked the doors and went around to the drivers' side and got in. I sat for a second and looked at Checkmate; all was quiet but not like before. This silence was much more tense. I guess it's not any of my business, if I'm lucky maybe he'll tell me later. Forgetting everything I took out my keys and slid them into the ignition, starting my car we began to head back to the highway.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well that's another chapter done. It came out to be a lot longer than I expected. Oh well, I'll just expect more reviews that's all.

That Mr. Kuroki character has something up his sleeve I know it! If you want to know what he whispered into Checkmate's ear, continue to read and you'll find out.

And what will become of our two main characters? Well, you'll just have to wait and find out. (Evil smile) I'm so bad!

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_


	4. A Very Strange End to a Strange Day

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all who reviewed! I think I'll make this AN short because…well…I don't have much to say. (lol)

Oh right, I'm sorry for taking so long in the update. My Christmas vacation was pack with no time for me to do…well anything. But here's the next awaited chapter and I hope you all like it. I really need to update faster with this story, my other story has 11 Chapters now. Goodness!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is related to Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy. Although! I do now have an Ultimate Muscle fighting game for my PS2!!! YAH!! I LOVE IT!! Checkmate is _so_ hot!!!

* * *

**_Chapter Four: A Very Strange End to an Even Stranger Day _**

The ride back was uneventful and quiet uncomfortable on my part. Checkmate wouldn't even acknowledge me when I asked him if he was alright. For most of the ride, he sat there, silent with a set determination to not look at me.

But that wasn't the least of my worries; I still can't get that last look Mr. Kuroki gave me out of my mind. It all confused me so much. It also gave me the chills just thinking back to it. That smile was anything but friendly. Yet could it be possible that he's keeping something from us? Something that he knows, that neither I nor Checkmate knows. But how could he, we both just met him today. Wait! Didn't he say that he knew both of us at the beginning? Yes, he did. Then I'm sure something is indeed very wrong here and if it takes everything I have, I will get to bottom of this.

But one thing kept tugging at me however; what exactly had he told Checkmate to make him this angry?

I glanced back over at the English Chojin. His arms were now crossed and he was staring out the window. Still looking concerned and refusing to look at me. I wasn't sure if he as mad at me or perhaps Mr. Kuroki.

"Um…Checkmate?" I asked, hoping for a response. Which I got nothing.

How could someone change this much? He was kind and charming before and now he's detached and crossed. Talk about being moody? And I thought I was bad.

"I'm sorry were you just saying something?" I heard him say. I looked back over and saw that he was now staring at me waiting for me to talk.

"I was just wondering if everything was alright. You seemed pretty startled or something by Mr. Kuroki. " I asked, guessing there was no harm in questioning. I had just as much right to know as he did. What ever Mr. Kuroki had said to him, I wanted to know.

"I'm quite alright…" I knew that had to be a lie. "…and it's nothing of your concern." He finished by looking forward at the cars in front of us. I guess asking any further would be a waste of time. No matter what I say, I don't think he'll say anything now.

We continued driving along the highway in almost peaceful silence, when a sudden thought hit me. Were in the world am I going?

I had no more clients for today and my destructed mass of presentations lying in my trunk will surly take me a whole day to clean up, which right now, I didn't have time for. It was also around dinner time and all the excitement of the day had me completely worn out. At this point I was so ready to go home and have a hot bath. But one little, or should I say big problem, was still to be corrected: Checkmate.

"Um, Checkmate?"

"Yes."

"I have nothing else to do for the day, so I was going to head home now." I started, receiving a confused glare from Checkmate, while he tried to ponder what I was going to ask. I swear men sometimes, nothing but dirty things on their minds.

"I was wondering where you wanted me to drop you off at." I asked. When I did, I believe relief washed over his face. What did he think I was going to say? On second thought maybe I didn't want to know.

"I guess you can drop me off at home. I was heading there before…well…you know." He said blushing. He was probably thinking back to the incident with the stampede of hormonal girls.

"Alright home it is then, just tell me where you live and I'll bring you there." I said smiling.

O-O-O-O-O

About ten minutes later we made it to Checkmate's apartment building on the South side of the city. I parked at the front steps and waited for him to get out. He went to reach for the handle of the door, but stopped half way.

"Holly?" He said as if my name was hard to say.

"Yes?"

"You need to promise me that you will not see that man again." He said staring at me though painful eyes. He wanted me to what? Did I just hear that right?

"What do you mean? If it has to do with what he told you back there, then I want to know! You just can't tell me to not go back to a paying client. It's my profession were talking about here." I shouted, startled by his outburst. I felt like a teenage girl being scolded by her father for being caught kissing a boy on the couch. Who is he to tell me who I can and can't work with?

"I can't tell you…because I don't really know myself." He said as if thinking over every word.

I had to say I was confused all over again. What does he mean he doesn't know? I wish he would tell me, I feel so useless.

"Just promise me, that you will do the right thing. I'm quite positive you can acquire more clients and losing just this one will not hurt. He even mentioned it himself, your status as an Interior Designer outranks any other, more than you believe." He said smiling, which confused me. His smile however didn't last long, as he grew serious once again, snapping me back to realty and as to what he was saying.

"You promise me." The last part being more of an order than a question.

I looked in his eyes, to see if he was really serious in what he what asking me to do. I however saw nothing but concern, for me.

I guess if I don't go back to Mr. Kuroki it wouldn't really hurt anything. I could say that something else came up. That I got an offer better than his? But won't he be suspicious? Won't he know that it was because of what he secretly told Checkmate, that I wasn't going back?

But something kept tugging at me from the back of my head that I should trust Checkmate. I'm not sure as to why, but being around him all day gave me a higher trust in him. Mr. Kuroki was a man I only met today like Checkmate, yet I wanted to believe Checkmate more. And I did. Plus he did have a point; I did have several more offers waiting for me to decorate their homes. Why am I so easily manipulated?

"I promise." I said. He smiled at me and thanked me before opening the door and getting out of the truck.

"…wait!" I shouted as he turned around to close the door.

"Yes?" Poking his head back inside the door.

"I want to thank you for everything today. That was really nice of you… no one has ever done something like that for me." I said, looking into my lap. "…although it did end on a bad note." Half laughing to myself and suddenly becoming very interested with the fabric of my white dress.

"It's quite alright, I don't mind helping out a pretty lady." He smiled. I looked back up at him and blushed at his comment; he really is a gentleman no matter what happens. I couldn't help smile back in thanks.

"Then I guess this is goodbye." He said frowning and proceeded by closing the door.

Then my mind screamed at me to open my mouth, to say anything as so he wouldn't leave just yet. At this point anything that popped into my head was a good enough excuse to make him stay. At least just a few seconds more.

"Oh wait, I have one question!" I said, gutting out my hand in his direction.

"Yes." He said almost as quickly, smirking at my childishness.

"What Mr. Kuroki had said back there; that you're a Chojin in the Muscle League. Is that really true?" I asked. While on that thought my eyes accidentally traveled down to his red body suit, where his abdominal muscles showed quite distinctly. With what he's wearing and those washboard abs and other…ahem…unique features, that it would be the only profession I could see him in. Though there no harm in asking. And plus, then I could tell all my girlfriends I know a, what did he call it, a Muscle Leaguer. I'm sure one of them would know what I'm talking about and get insanely jealous.

I then notice how well build he really was, but not overly built like those body builders you would see on television, who use steroids. By what I saw, this guy probably doesn't even know what a steroid is. For all I know, he's probably never been sick. Why wouldn't he? If he was immune to pain, why wouldn't it'd be the same for disease? Maybe I'll save that question for later.

Then I realized that my eyes had traveled further down and I was staring directly at his…ahem 'area'…My face blushing slightly at my own stupidity. Oh my god I hope he didn't see me staring at him, like one of those school girls. Come on Holly pull yourself together. You're more mature than that. I then shot my head back up, just in time to hear him answer.

"Yes. I am indeed a Chojin of the Muscle League. Have you not heard of us?" He asked. Obviously unaware of my little moment.

I looked done in shame. "No I haven't. I'm sorry, it's just my daily life is so hectic that I don't even realize what's going on around me sometimes." I laughed at the last part, but more at my own foolishness.

"Oh I see." He said and looked down as if thinking of something.

"Well…you want to get going I'm sure, so I guess…" I started saying.

"Would you like to come visit?" He said suddenly.

"What?!" I said looking at him if he were crazy, not quite understanding his meaning.

He opened the door wider and sat back down in the passenger seat and closed it once again. Possibly as so no one else could hear our conversation. When he finally turned around to look at me like, he had a crazed look in his eyes, or so I thought.

I looked at him with wide eyes. Has he gone nuts! I tired scooting over the left to put as much space between us as possible. I raised my arms to my chest, unconsciously and my right eye began to twitch as my imagination took over my mind. If he was going to try anything, I swear to god. I'll hit him so hard, his eyeballs will hurt. He might be a wrestler, but I'm sure I could get him in a spot that will harm him…I hope. Oh wait, he doesn't feel pain…oh crap! I'm done for!

"Would you like to come to the Hercules Factory? I can introduce you to the other Chojins, my friends." He begged at me, hoping I would say yes.

I stared at him, trying to process what he said. Was he asking me to come to see him while he was pumping iron with his buddies? On second thought would that be so bad to see?

"Well…I don't know…" I considered my options; if I did go I would get to see him again and if I didn't I wouldn't see him ever again…ok that seemed a little more complicated when I first thought of it. I guess there's no harm in going, and I think deep down I really wanted to go. Anything if I got to see him.

"Please, I would really like it if you came." He said grabbing my little hands into his large ones. I looked into blue eyes and almost melted. As he held my hands I could feel tingling going up and down my spine. I hadn't felt anything like this in years.

How could I say no now?

"I would really like to go!" I said smiling. My answer must have meant the world to him because his smile grew even larger. Before he let go of my hands, he raised them, then lowered his head giving them a small kiss. I could feel my blush grow and travel down from my face to my bottom.

He then let my hands free and re-opened the door and got out once again. Before he shut the door, he turned around and stuck his head in one more time.

"Just come to the Hercules Factory, located about thirty minutes from here on Legend St. If you come by tomorrow in the afternoon, I'll be there to greet you. Other wise you won't be able to get it." He said.

"Why wouldn't I be able to get in?" I asked.

"Because women are not aloud in the Hercules Factory without an escort." He said as if it were nothing.

"Oh…ok." This suddenly sounded like a bad idea.

"I will see you tomorrow." He said closing the door and walking to the front entrance of the building. I watched him until the two large double doors closed behind him and I couldn't see him anymore.

I then started the car and made my way back home.

What have I gotten myself into, I'm visiting a place were women are not aloud and consists of hundreds of muscle bound men, who all supposedly save the world from evil. What am I going to do? Heck what do I wear?

There's only one person on this planet that can help me and clear my head; Kim.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hoped you all like it! I'm SOOO sorry for the long update. I'm trying I really am, I'm just trying to make them good. Spelling and structure is a big thing for me.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	5. Unwanted Company

**Author's Note:** Thank you to Snow-Fighter88, whitefang4ever and Sakura Havoc for reviewing. I'm glad someone is! To whitefang4ever; I _so_ know what you mean when you say that we women can kick ass. We are not taken seriously, so the images of women are portrayed as fragile, caring and non-violent. Ha! I thank you for bring that up in a humorous manner. It made me laugh.

And I guess I can tell you all, but that's one of the sole issues related around this story. When you continue to read you'll all see what I mean. wink wink (Hehehe, the evil powers of the authoress, you gotta love it.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that belongs to Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy.

* * *

**_Chapter Five: Unwanted Company_**

The West side of Tokyo was a more suburban type area, with larger homes that weren't as close together as those you would see in central. Although each one would also somewhat resemble its neighbour, as like downtown, so as you drove by it was like being caught in a loop of the same surroundings. The same old tree in the same spot on the green freshly cut lawns. The houses in perfect alignment to the street and equally space apart, to give the residents just enough space to walk along the side of their homes. All this was possible because of the greater range in space and the wealthier population. As an Interior Designer I saw these things everyday and also because I had to pass by them on my way home. Talk about great scenery.

It had taken a good twenty minutes for me to leave the South side before I even started entering the West part of the island. And then another twenty on Highway 36 to get there. I hated rush hour traffic. Everyone coming home from a long day's work, to see their loved ones as soon as possible. Me? I was coming home from a long hard day, but I certainly got no work done and no loved ones to look forward to seeing…

Although I did have to admit the last part of my day wasn't so bad.

I reached my large Condo ten minutes later and safely parked my Outlander in its usual spot along the side of the massive building, along with the many other vehicles, all parked in their same spots. I then got out and locked the doors after retrieving my large black portfolio and purse from the back seat.

It was starting to get even darker now so the street lamps started to flicker to life as the sun died down. Even the ones in the residential parking lot, though they didn't give off much light, being more for decoration, however started to come on all the same. The lights simply gave off a yellow glow that radiated throughout the lot, while perched on top of their black iron gothic style posts. I had to say, they looked really nice.

I rounded the side of the building and marched up the long path to the front door. Halfway down the path a canopy covered the walkway where it ended at the entrance. Which was granted with two sets of glass doors that could keep out anyone that didn't have the proper Id code. It looked almost like a doorway to a theatre, if it had keypad locks rather than a set of guards.

I grabbed the gold handle and swung open the heavy door. Why do doors feel so much heavier now than they did before? And isn't there suppose to be a doorman, it's not that late for him to be off duty?

Stepping into the foyer, I couldn't help but take a look around at the gorgeous architecture. Even living here for four year, I couldn't help but stop and look.

When upon entering the main hall, which holds access to any part of the building, you could swear that you were stepping back in time. The main hall had always never lacked beauty; it could take your breath away if seeing it for the first time. The floor was a rare Onyx Marble, that was polished so often that you could see yourself in the floor. To the right of the entrance a large red carpeted staircase lead up to the first and second floors, where there were sitting and greeting rooms as to which residents could invite and formally entertain their guests. Most of the building is in a French/Classic style Architecture, so it could be easily said that only the extremely wealthy resided within these walls. You wouldn't normally see a French style in the most modern place in the world, but of all the different tastes in styles and numerous races that dwell here I guess this one style won over the rest. And Japan was always a stickler for performing the impossible. I guess it could also be because of the numerous Designers that live here and who were constantly refurnishing the interior or remaking some part of the structure. What can I say; designers love to have everything perfect and stunning. Looking up at the ceiling, in the center of it all hung a giant crystal chandelier. I have to say, this one was bigger and probably much more pricy than the one in Mr. Kuroki's Apartment. It was a good ten feet tall and held more than a thousand crystal droplets. You could only find better from royalty.

I passed the staircase and made my way behind to the hall that held the elevators which brought residents to their Condos. Stopping at the closest elevator I pushed the little button that pointed up. It came soon enough and I made my way up to my floor or in other words; the top.

My boss had insisted in helping me find the, as he put it, 'perfect' place. When we had found this place he insisted that I buy the one at the very top and that nothing else would be better suited for me. I swear sometimes I almost believed that that man had an obsession with me, which was freighting because he was married. I didn't mind, it did have I nice view after all.

The elevator dinged as it reached the thirtieth floor and opened to let me out. Only two other people lived up here with me. An old woman whom has more money than she could possibly spend in the remainder of her short life and a middle age couple that were owners of their own Architectural Company. Both were kind and decent for neighbours, at least they weren't noisy and that is all that mattered to me.

I took out my key and opened my door that lead to my Condo. Ah, home sweet home!

When upon entering my main hall, to the left you could see the living room with all the necessities; TV, over stuffed sofa, love seat and arm chair. Along with the many other items that where chosen by me to match along with my Modern/French style. However if you ventured to the right of the main door, everything would be solely modern. I could never stick to one simple style, or perhaps it was that my style was so eclectic, along with everything else that I liked that made my home so random.

I turned on the lights and threw my purse on the dark oak table that lined the wall to my right and then ventured down the hall to my drafting room. The only room that wasn't furnished with elegant or high-tech items. I stepped inside to be greeted with designs littering the floor and samples upon samples that took over what was left of the room. Instead of neatly arranged furniture, there was only my large drafting table and lone stool were I had spent numerous hours. To think all my hard work is now in the back of my trunk covered in paint.

I quickly discarded my portfolio in the corner and exited the room.

Heading back to the front room I passed the kitchen and had a sudden urge for chocolate milk. I turned back around and went into my spacious kitchen and started my usual night routine.

Now sitting on my sofa that had way too many pillows, I sat and drank my chocolate milk with almond biscotti in hand, which I had found sitting in a jar all by its lonesome. I couldn't just leave the poor thing there; it was just begging me to eat him.

Everything then suddenly seem too quiet for my liking, it was almost eerie. I turned on the lamp on the end table to my left, so my living room was noticeably less creepy. But my chill still remained. I usually was fine by myself; I was never the type to be afraid to live on my own. I was a big girl now and I could take care of myself. Plus I was so high up no would even try to break in, another bonus for living on the top floor. Everyone below you would get robbed first. Alright that was a little mean…

"Why is it so cold in here?" I shivered and looked over at the thermometer, where it read 28 degree Celsius.

"…Great!" I sighed to myself. "If I put the temperature up anymore I'll be living in a sauna." I grabbed the blanket on the arm chair and wrapped it around me, clinging to as much heat as I could. I wish Checkmate was here…he had enough body heat to spare…

Um…ok…time to think of something else, other than Checkmate. Again an image of the English Chojin popped into my head. I sighed somewhat happily and drank my milk in bliss.

I looked over at the phone sitting on the other end table and an idea came to me, which could get my mind off him. Grabbing the phone off the stand I started dialling an all too familiar number. It rang a few times then after the third ring a female voice answered.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Kim, it's me Holly." I said.

"Hey Holly! How are you?" She said, becoming cheerful all of a sudden, as usual. "…How's my favourite big sister? What have you been up too?"

"Kim I'm your only sister." I said blankly. She laughed loudly into the phone, causing me to pull the speaker away from my ear.

"I know but I like to say it anyway. So what's up? How was your day?" She asked calming down once again.

"I've been good. Just the usual …you know?" I laughed to myself, while thinking back to my day.

"…ok what's wrong?" She asked.

What?! How did she know? Could she like see me over the phone or something? I swear she knows me too well, that or she's psychic. I mentally slapped myself thinking that I could fool her. Should I even tell her…of course that's the reason why you called you idiot.

"I swear Kim you know me too well…"I said, finishing my thought.

"Well I hope so, after twenty years you'd think that we know each other." She said. I could see her smiling on the other end. Her warm kind smile that would brighten up any dull room.

"So tell me what's got you all sad?" She asked.

I proceed to tell her all the events that had happened that day. Everything from seeing Checkmate in the trunk, all the way to the end where I had dropped him off at home. Trying to include as much as I could so she would know what I was up against. I even mention that he had invited me to go see him at the Hercules Factory, she having no clue either as to what it was, until I told her.

"It's a what?!" She half yelled, causing the phone to squeak, trying to adjust to the sudden high volume.

"It's a school for wrestlers with super natural powers, where they save the world from…well…evil, I presume." I said rubbing my forehead as I could feel a headache starting to form.

"And he invited you to go?" She asked.

"Yes…" I said wearily.

"And you said yes?"

"…yes."

"Holly, you know that I don't have to tell you to be careful, right? I don't want you to make any unintelligent choices here…" She said her voice full of concern. Wasn't I suppose to be the older protective one here?

She then continued. "…although it might be interesting to see what no woman has seen before. And if what you told me is true, then I'm sure he won't bring you into an environment that's harmful. Am I right?"

She did have a point there? Checkmate wouldn't do anything like that, would he? He was too much of a gentleman to do something like that. Plus I can't really see him, being a two timer. He did also say that the other wrestlers were his friends and that I shouldn't be worried.

"Yah I guess your right? I guess you're smarter than I thought you were." I said laughing.

"Hey, now that's mean. I can be intellectual when I want to be you know. I may be younger but I'm grown up now and smarter than I was when we were young." She snapped back at me.

"Wow intellectual! That's a big word for you isn't it?" I said laughing at my own cleverness.

"Ok! Now you're just being rude. And to think I was going to come over and help you." I could imagine her pouting into the phone as she said the first part. But what did she mean by helping me?

"You're going to what?" I asked confused.

"Well you didn't think I'd let you go on your first date…in a long time may I add, wearing something from the back of your closet. I'm your sister for goodness sake. And I thought we had an agreement; you'd re-design my apartment and I'd fix your fashion handicap." She said smugly.

"I don't have a handicap!"

"Nonsense, I'll be over in the morning around ten o'clock. And be up! I don't want to have to be banging on your door, trying to wake you up." She stated, not even asking if the time was good.

"But wait…" I tired, but it was too late she had already hung up. Well I guess it won't be so bad, she's done this to me countless times in the past. I thought back and remembered the time where I had gone out to a late party and had only just gone to bed a few hours prior, when she came for a visit. I was in such a deep sleep that I didn't hear her horrendous knocking. When she finally gave up she went over to the middle-age couple next door to retrieve a spare key. It seemed that they too had gone to a late party and decided to have a little 'alone time' when they had both come back drunk. It all ended when she was greeted at the door by a naked drunk man, who was half asleep himself.

I sighed and got up from my spot. I guess I'll just go to bed now. If I know Kim she'll bring over a thousand dresses and outfits for me to try on, so it'll end up taking the whole morning, up until I have to actually leave. I swear she made me feel like I was a Barbie Doll sometimes. I discarded my glass and plate in the sink and turned off all the lights in the front room. Traveling down the dark hallway, I found my bedroom door without any problems and opened it.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out the closest pair of pyjamas, a white cotton knee length teddy. Why did I even have this? Oh well it doesn't matter. No ones going to be looking at me anyway.

I pulled off my dress and threw it on the arm chair in the corner of the room and slipped on the white teddy. It was a little revealing at the top, but long enough to be comfortable, without worrying it having scrunched up and waking up naked from the waist down.

I walked over to the queen size bed and pulled down the large red comforter. Even the sheets were cold. Then again, maybe it's not the air, it could be me. But then why would I be cold? I've been blushing madly all day, if anything I should be boiling up. Although, maybe all this blushing as slowed down my circulation. That could be it.

Crawling underneath the covers, I lay down and pulled the sheets up to my neck, hoping that what body heat I had, would get trapped beneath the covers and warm me up. Maybe if I go to sleep I'll feel better in the morning. I'm sure everything will clear up tomorrow. As I started closing my eyes, pictures of Checkmate came into my mind. I smiled at the thought of seeing him again, I had to say today was one that I will never forget. I wonder what Checkmates is doing right now? Is he thinking of me too? I wonder what tomorrow will be like? I guess I'll never know if I don't go to sleep.

All too soon, sleep took over where my heavy eye lids finally fell shut. Yes tomorrow will surely be a great day.

O-O-O-O-O

Meanwhile…

Just down the street, of a set of upscale apartments stood a man clocked in darkness from the growing night. As he walked down the sidewalk; he muttered nonsense and grumbled at his misfortune. Every few steps he would travel beneath one of the tall street lamps were the light managed to show of his features, before he stepped into darkness once again. Although you would not have been able to see much anyway, as he was sporting a trench coat that hid is obvious muscled body and hard physique. The coat was partially open; revealing his chiselled stomach and part of, what apparently was two red letters that were in crested on his black chest. Walking in extremely large strides, the tail of the coat fluttering behind him, where you managed to see a pair of blood red wrestling boots. To top off the rest of his ensemble; on the top of his head was a hat that was perch forward to cover his face, which he apparently wanted hidden.

_Why do I have to do all the dirty work? And why do I have to wear such a ridiculous outfit? I look like something out of a bad detective movie. _ He thought, while shoving his gloved hands into his pockets, which also were in that same shade red as his boots.

He continued walking down the street until he reached one apartment in particular. Looking across the street from where he stood was an apartment that was, what he imagined, to be around thirty floors high.

Just then his phone in one of the trench coat pockets began to ring, as if on cue.

Reaching into one of the hidden pockets on the inside of his coat he pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open.

"Yes?" He said his voice deep and almost raspy.

"Are you there yet?" Said a male voice from the other side of the phone.

"Yes I'm here, you dolt!" He angrily shouted back.

"Be quiet! You don't want anyone to hear you. Just do what I instructed and I'll pay you what you wanted." He said getting angrier at the cloaked figure.

"Fine, but can I at least take off this stupid outfit?" He said, pulling on the collar that began to irritate him.

"No! I don't want anyone to see you. Remember you have to be quiet and stealthy. If anyone sees you, we're done for." The man in the coat said nothing. "…I'm serious here, I want no casualties."

The man in the coat managed to muffle his chuckle at the pleasing thought.

"Fine, it will be done." He answered, removing the speaker from his ear.

"Wait no!..." But it was too late. Shutting the connection, he placed the phone back into his pocket and started walking across the street to the building.

_His annoying rambling was driving me nuts; I think I'll do this my way. What's the fun if I can't kill a few people anyway?_ He thought, getting more excited as he walked on.

Instead of heading straight for the entrance, he made a quick left and went towards the parking lot. Still with his coat and hat on, he passed all the parked cars lined down along the edge of the build. Taking quick glances all around him, and in between the cars, as to make sure no one was around. He wanted this done as fast as possible. By what his idiotic 'boss' had told him, this particular job didn't seem all that interesting. Well technically he didn't tell him much other than the basics of the plan, but what he had heard, it seemed quite easy. _Oh well! The faster I get in the faster I can get out._

Once he was sure that he was truly alone, he started what he had came here to do. From his spot in the center of the parking lot, he made a mad dash for the wall, as if trying to ram himself into the hard brick. Passing in between two parked cars, he discarded his trench coat and hat and just before he hit the wall he disappeared in a small flash of light. All that remained of where he was was a black flowing mist, which hung in the air like a dense fog.

Almost immediately, at thirty floors up, his black silhouette appeared out of thin air and stood, floating before a window on the top floor. He looked inside and noticed that all the lights were off and whoever lived inside had apparently gone to bed. He floated closer to the side of the window and peered further in. Scanning for no…disturbances that could interfere.

When he got close enough, without touching the window, he could see a faint outline of a bed along with a few dressers and a closet across from the window. He took in what he could of the surroundings and decided that it was alright to go in.

Using the same technique, he vanished in thin air and reappeared, but this time on the other side of the window.

He looked around once again just to make sure it was safe to continue, this time taking in everything he saw. He was a top rate assassin, taking pride and careful ingenuity was a key element in his work. He didn't want to ruin his reputation with his 'costumers' by getting rusty. When he finished the full scan of the room, his eyes landed on the bed. However when he did, he went ridged.

There lying in the bed, only six feet away, what an outline of a woman. And he had no doubts that she was indeed, a woman, by the comforter that hugged to her every curve as she lay on her side.

As he walked closer to his target, he could hear her light breathing and caught a slight glimpse of her chest falling up and down with her breaths. Now standing right beside the bed, he managed to get a good look at her, taking in all her 'distinctive' features. He even now could smell her aroma, which was somewhat intoxicating.

_Well, well this might be more fun that I thought; I could have some entertainment with this one._

Raising his hand, as if going to grab something, he flipped his wrist. As if by magic, a mid-size vial of some unknown substance appeared in his once empty hand. He looked at the bottle and then back to the sleeping woman.

_Yes…I think I can do this to my advantage._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter, see I told you I'd be faster.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**_


	6. Unwanted help

_**Author's Note:**_ Um….ok I believe a sorry won't be good enough for all the torture that I put you all through in waiting for this next chapter. What can I say I've been really busy, that and I've been having trouble starting. I finally sat down and was like; "Ok I'm going to do this, weather I like it or not."

So here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything of Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy….although I would like too….sighs.

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Unwanted help.**_

I awoke to the sound of my cell phone going off on the night table. I hated getting awoken for no apparent reason, especially by my phone. I usually ended up yelling at the person on the other line, who was so graciously enough to call me. I looked off to the side at the phone and saw a picture of my sister and her number displayed on the screen. Great the last person I need to see this morning. I then looked at my digital clock on my night table it read; 9 a.m. Why did she have to be so early? I picked it up and answered the ringing phone.

"Hello?" I said sleepily.

"Well good morning. Now can you please do me the favour of waking up and letting me in. I've been outside ringing and knocking on your door for like five minutes." I heard Kim say on the other end.

I grunted into the phone but agreed. "Fine, but just let me get up and put something else on, ok?" I sighed.

"Fine…" I snapped the cell shut before she could finish.

I rolled over on to my side and proceeded in sitting up, until I realized…I couldn't. Trying to sit up once again, I only managed to get as far as maybe only two inches off the bed. What did I do last night that could cause this?

"What in the?" I asked no one in particular. I looked down at myself and pulled the comforter up and looked at myself underneath the blanket. Everything seemed to look normal. Then why couldn't I get up? I tried again, hoping that it was just the usual numbness that you get from loss of blood. Using all the strength I could get, even though I felt weak and tried, I tried to push myself up by my elbows. Slowly, inch by inch I managed to get up. When I was about half way up a shooting pain appeared and coursed throughout my lower torso all the way down to my legs. It was so bad that I fell to the bed once more in anger.

"Oh. Crap." I said staring at the ceiling. The pain resided once I was on my back, but I could still feel it. I felt around across my stomach and under my belly button, hoping I didn't pull a muscle during the night. Why did it have to be today?

All that came into my mind was Checkmate and how he invited me to go see him at the Hercules Factory. There was no way in hell that I was going to miss that. Even if it kills me, I will get off this bed!

I tried two more times, only for the same result. I was lying on my bed, unable to move and I had only about five hours before I had to meet Checkmate. Just great!

All of a sudden I heard loud knocking at the front door. I knew it was Kim right away, but I had no idea how I was going to get to her to let her in. Knowing it was impossible for me to get up, let alone walk to the front door down the hall; I had no other choice but to call her. I picked up the phone on the other night table and dialled her cell. Within seconds she picked up.

"What in the world are you doing? How long does is take for you to put on clothes?" She started yelling into the phone.

"Would you be quiet! I'm having problems getting up, I can't move one inch. You need to go across the hall and get the spare key from the neighbours." I screamed back into the phone.

"Oh my god! What do you mean can't move?" She started panicking.

"Like how it sounds genius. Now just get the key and get in here and help me." I said shutting the phone once again.

Ten minutes later Kim finally retrieved the key, without having to witness any nakedness and was now standing beside my bed, staring at my helpless form.

"You mean to tell me that you just woke up and you couldn't move?" She said looking down at me.

"Yes." I said looking stupid as I lay under the covers. I looked back at Kim; I hadn't seen her in quite some time so she had changed, but only a little. Her hair was the same color as mine; light brown. Hers was however much longer than I remember it to be and went down to her lower back and was completely straight, unlike mine. Which always held a few wavy curls. She was dressed in a pair of white dress pants and a pink tank, with a white blazer.

"Well what would you like me to do?" She asked.

"You could start off with helping me up." I said looking up at her.

She keeled down beside the bed and grabbed onto my shoulders lightly. She started pulling me up, but ever so lightly as so it wouldn't cause me any pain. Once she had lifted me to the height that I was only able to get to, was where I began to feel the shooting pain again. My face contorted in pain, I started grinding my teeth in hopes that it would dull the pain. I felt her pause, but told her to continue and ignore my pain, which I was having trouble ignoring myself. After a minute of gruelling pain in my lower stomach, we had both managed to get me sitting up.

Great it's going to take me all day to just get dressed. I'm going to be so late.

"Alright now that you're sitting up, you want me to help you get dressed?" She asked now sitting on the bed herself.

"No! I want to get dressed myself, so I can spare myself the embarrassment." I said shooting her an icy glare.

"Sheesh, fine. I'll let you torture yourself then. I'm going to get the clothes I brought for you." She said getting up. "…because I highly doubt you have something in there substantial." She shot one look at my closet and then back at me before leaving my bedroom.

I shot an angry glare at the doorframe hoping my anger would stab her from behind, she however didn't notice and simply left the room without saying another word.

Sitting in my bed I looked down at my legs and sighed. "Come on please move just for me!" I said to my legs. Putting all the effort I could gather, I swung them around where they 'flopped' off the side of the bed. I stared wide eyed as they dangled off the side.

_Holy crap I'm paralyzed!_

I looked over the edge down at my toes, willing them to move even if it was just once twitch. Anything to know that I still had the use of my legs.

All too soon my toes started wiggling as I willed them too. Thank god. I rubbed my thighs to gather any sensation that I had lost. I felt the blood pumping again, but what was strangely odd was the thumping that I felt in my lower stomach still remained. Maybe I was just hungry? I kind of forgot to eat dinner last night, yah that must be it.

As I moved and wiggled around on the edge of the bed, the pain started to subside. How strange was that? I must have slept funny or something to cause that much of a muscle spasm. Still that's never happened to me before, especially that bad. Maybe I should go see a doctor, just to make sure. If I'm lucky he'll say the same thing as last time and that I'm not eating and sleeping enough. But how do these people expect me to do so when my job takes up all my time? I sighed in frustration.

Now to the task at hand; standing up.

After a few minutes I was on my feet and walking around my bedroom. I went over to the window and placed my hand on the glass to steady myself. The glass was cold and made my skin tingle all the way down to my feet. That's odd; it wasn't cold out last night. If anything it was the hottest night of all. Then why is the window cold?

"Hey sis! I wasn't sure what you would like in the way of colors so I brought an arrangement." Kim said, as she came back into the room.

I looked around at her and my eyes dropped to the size of pin points in shock. She was holding over thirty hangers of outfits and dresses and at least a dozen boxes of shoes. How she was able to carry them all was beyond me. She placed the boxes on the bed along with the hangers and let out a tired huff. She looked over at me at the window and smiled.

"Great! You're up and walking? I take it your back to normal?" She said placing her hands on her hips. I walked over to her and glared at her angrily.

"You have to be kidding me. I'm not trying on all these dresses. I just had a major cramp attack, are you trying to give me a hernia?' I said pointing at the mound of clothes.

She bent over and picked up one dress. She walked over to me and held it up to my figure." You don't have to try them 'all' on. I'll just pick one that will go with your pale complexion." She said assessing it before placing it back on the bed.

I grunted. _I'm going to be sooo late…_

O-O-O-O-O

Back at the Hercules Factory, the Chojins were training their muscled bodies. Throughout the terrace and building, everywhere you looked there were fighters battling it out between one another. Teachers were walking about minding their own business and keeping everything at bay. Classes were in session along with previous graduates who just wished to train in a familiar place. Some of those familiar people were none other than Kid, Terry, and Wally, who were out in the back walking around the lush terrace of the factory.

"Yeah man, I'm serious. I've heard rumours around my area. There has been talk that there are suspicious figures flashing in and out of residential areas." Terry said as they continued to walk throughout the maze of trees and shrubbery.

"Well why haven't I've heard anything?" Kid asked.

"Because your territory is only thirty by forty five feet long and consists of park benches and little kids in sand boxes." Wally said.

Kid shot an angry look at Wally. "I wasn't asking you."

"Com'on Kid, you must have heard something on the news. Or perhaps something from the other Chojins." Terry asked while crossing his arms. "…isn't it our duty to know what's going on around our areas?" He said raising an eye brow and flashing the Terry smile.

Kid looked down and pouted, placing his two index fingers together in defeat. He knew Terry was right, it's just his area was so small, other than the others. Who all had areas of Japan to watch over.

"Don't sweat it. I'm sure nothing will happen in your area and plus your very good at protecting it." Terry smiled as he slapped Kid on the back.

"Hey Thanks!" Kid said getting happy once again. Kid looked ahead and noticed a red figure sitting on one of the many benches. The figure was sitting on a bench behind a rose bush, so he didn't know who it was.

"Who's that?" He asked Terry and Wally as he pointed to the figure.

They all walked over the mysterious figure and saw it was just Checkmate; he was sitting down and reading a book. Once and a while his cape would blow in the wind, he looked very at ease. Humming from time to time, whatever was making him happy it must have been really good because he was never like this.

"Hey it's Check!" Kid shouted, running for the red Chojin.

"Yo, slow down there Kid." Terry whispered. He then grabbed onto Kid's and Wally's shirts and pulled them behind a bush close to Checkmate. All three popped there heads out and watched the Chojin on the bench.

"What are we doing?" Kid asked softly.

"We are seeing what are pal Check is up to today and what's got him so happy." He answered, with a Cheshire grin on his face as he looked at Kid.

"Couldn't we just ask him?" Wally asked.

"What would the fun be in that?" Terry said staring intently at Checkmate.

Kid and Wally looked at each other and agreed in defeat. Neither of them had something to do today and figured that going along with this strange plan wouldn't hurt anybody. However both thought that asking him would be much easier. But they had to admit, spying was just more fun.

For an hour they just sat there staring at the Warrior Chojin in hopes that he would start moving. How could someone sit down for so long? How could he just continue to sit there and read? All three of them were starting to get fidgety, especially Kid. Terry looked down at his watch, it read 1 p.m.

"When is the big guy going to start moving? Or was this what he had planned today? Cause if it is, it's really not like him." Terry whispered.

All Kid could do was sit there bored as all hell. Why had he agreed to this?

"If we have to, we'll wait until he does move." Terry said, sitting back against a tree. Kid looked at Terry with a look of pure hatred on his face. There was no way he was waiting and wasting his whole day. Terry just continued to sit there looking very pleased, while waiting patiently. With every passing second Kid grew more bored and angrier.

_There is no way I'm going to sit behind a bush all day, I'm getting really hungry!_ He thought.

And as if on cue, he stomach let out a loud huge growl, it was either that or his temper that would go first. He was glad that it was his stomach that decided to crack first. Either way their cover had been blown.

Checkmate looked behind at the bush that had just growled at him in confusion.

"I must be going crazy because that shrub just growled at me." He said turning around.

"Great job Kid! You blew our cover!" Terry shouted as he stood up out of the bush, revealing himself to Checkmate.

"Well I'm sorry, but I was getting really hungry! It was either that or my temper. I have no idea why I ever let you convincing me to go along with this stupid plan." He shouted back.

"What plan?' Checkmate asked, reminding them that he was present.

"Terry wanted to know what you were doing today, so he had the idea that we could spy on you. So I and Kid agreed." Wally said stepping out of the bush. Terry looked at Wally in shocked, his plan had just been revealed…along with everything else.

Checkmate looked at them, raising a brow in confusion.

"You could have just asked me." He said.

Kid and Wally face faulted and fell to the ground in stupidity. Terry just stood there and laughed sheepishly, while scratching the back of his head.

They were all now walking back to the back doors of the factory, as they talked together.

"So what are you planning to do today?" Terry asked, smiling before taking a guilty look at Kid and Wally.

"Well I have a date today." Checkmate said, blushing lightly.

"A WHAT?!?!" They all screamed, as their eyes grew to saucers.

"A date, with a woman I met yesterday. I invited her to the factory for a little tour." He said blushing again. "…I was actually hoping I could run into you all today, I was hoping I could introduce you all to her and help me show her around. If it's not too much trouble…" He said scratching the back of his head.

"Hold on there stud, you're doing this all wrong." Terry said, regaining his composure and coming up beside Checkmate and slapping him on the back.

"I am?" He asked, looking confused.

"If you wish to show the lady a good time and hope to receive gratitude for it later…if you know what I mean…" he said winking. "Then the last thing you need to show her is other men, especially good looking men such as myself." He said puffing out his chest.

Checkmate just looked at Terry and thought about what he said, but blushed madly at the gratitude part, hoping what he was thinking wasn't what Terry was. But then what was he suppose to do?

"Well what do you think I should do?" He asked him.

"Take her to get some cow and rice, ladies love cow and rice!" Kid said butting into the conversation.

"No, he is not going to do that. Plus that's what you like." He said glaring at Kid before turning back to Checkmate.

"Haven't you ever taking a woman out before?" Terry asked, crossing his arms.

Checkmate didn't say anything else and started to blush madly. "Ummm…."

"Oh my god, you're a virgin!" Terry shouted as his jaw dropped. Checkmate shot a shocked look at Terry and frantically threw his hands over Terry's mouth to shut him up.

"You don't have to announce it to the world and never taking a woman out before doesn't mean that I am." He said letting go. "I've never really had the time too. What with training and all." He said looking at his feet.

Terry looked at him dumbfounded. "If you've never taken a woman out before then you _are_ a virgin. It's kind of apparent." He said looking at the red Chojin.

Checkmate looked at Terry…it was stupid that he thought he could fool him. Kid and Wally perhaps but not Terry, who's obviously had many girlfriends.

"Oh well it doesn't really matter. I can understand. That's what I'm here for. I'm your chum and we men stick together. Cause you may be a virgin now, but by golly I'll have you looking and talking so smooth, by tomorrow morning you won't know what the word virgin means." Terry said, throwing another slap at Checkmate and he smiled brightly.

Checkmate looked at Terry and his entire face turned as red as a tomato. He was starting to regret asking for there help, what had he gotten himself into. All he wanted was a nice afternoon with Holly. At this rate it was becoming more trouble than he had originally planned for.

"Now this is what you gotta do…" Terry said pulling Check along by the arm into the factory.

Kid and Wally looked at one another and shrugged. Neither of them wanted to miss this…and when they thought about it, neither would the rest of the Hercules Factory. They smiled evilly, as a plan of there own was born.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kid asked Wally.

"If it's getting the rest of the gang together to witness Check's new 'pursuit' then I am." He said.

"Get everyone from our graduating class and I'll call who I know." Kid said running into the factory.

"Got it!" He said as ran the other direction to search for their comrades on the terrace.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Wow I'm sorry this took so long. I'd like to thank _BlackNeko_ for the kind reviews and e-mail and all the others like; _Cranberries, 8Tammo8, cinnarolls, Hotshot14, Death Of Angel, TwiztedDoll, Snow-Fighter88 and whitefang4ever_.

You are all so wonderful for staying with my story! I'll try my hardest to bring up more chapters. Love you all!


End file.
